


Tiny Toy Test Adventure

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Good au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen,,, jongho going on a bro date to the mall to find sex toys for their doms to use with them and trying them out with each other first“You can’t call our kinks vanilla and then act like what you do with Gwi is any less vanilla,” Jonghyun says. “Like, what, she ties you up and edges you and calls you a good boy? That’s bondage 101.”“Okay, I mean,” Minho says, and then he sighs and just picks up his ice cream again. Jonghyun’s right, yeah.tungletwooterALSO hey i made a twitter bot that just loves jonghyun uwu





	Tiny Toy Test Adventure

**To: Jonghyun**  
Hi are you busy rn

 **From: Jonghyun**  
yea busy gettin some DICK

 **To: Jonghyun**  
:/ Shouldn’t you be focused on that then

 **From: Jonghyun**  
it’s called multitasking choiboi

 **To: Jonghyun**  
No I meant aren’t you and jinki into punishments? Isn’t he gonna punish you if you’re texting me in the middle of sex

 **From: Jonghyun**  
m’dude if you know i‘m into punishments why do you think i’m not always actively searching for a way to get a punishment like it’s the best thing jinki does to me

 **From: Jonghyun**  
sir*

 **From: Jonghyun**  
yes sir i always call you sir even when i’m talking to ppl don’t i minho?? i call him sir right??

 **To: Jonghyun**  
Okay can you two not use me to dirty talk each other

 **From: Jonghyun**  
okay sorry lmao what do you want we’re busy

 **To: Jonghyun**  
Gwi’s going on some business trip soon and I wanna go out and buy some new sex toys for her to use on me when she gets back as a surprise but you know I’m too anxious to go into crowded places alone so do you wanna go to the mall with me sometime next week?

 **From: Jonghyun**  
sir says he doesn’t have any surprise scenes planned for this week so yea i’m free whenever uwu

 **To: Jonghyun**  
*dabs*

 **From: Jinki**  
Hey i actually do have a surprise scene for Jongie on tuesday so can you like not go that day thanks

~

“Ooh. What about this one?”

Minho looks up from his ice cream when Jonghyun squeezes passed him to look at another shelf. He puts it on the shelf next to the vibrator he was looking at and turns to see what Jonghyun’s found. It’s just another thick plug and he rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“You know, you and Jinki act like you’re all kinky or whatever, but all you’re interested in is filling yourself up,” he says. All he ever sees Jonghyun buying is plugs or absurdly large dildos and even when he’s invited to one of their little gangbangs it’s just everyone piling inside of Jonghyun at once. “Has he ever even, like, tied you up or anything?” he asks. Jonghyun snorts as he reads the back of the plug’s packaging.

“You can’t call our kinks vanilla and then act like what you do with Gwi is any less vanilla,” he says. “Like, what, she ties you up and edges you and calls you a good boy? That’s bondage 101.”

“Okay, I mean,” Minho says, and then he sighs and just picks up his ice cream again. Jonghyun’s right, yeah. “Do you need  _another_  plug, though?” he asks. He knows they have a bunch already. Jonghyun hums, scrunches his nose, puts it back on the shelf.

“Probably not,” he sighs. He offers Minho one of his leftover fries from the food court, and when Minho shakes his head, he dips it into Minho’s ice cream and then eats it himself. “What were you looking at?” he asks then. Minho hums around his spoon and turns back around. He grabs the vibrator off of the shelf with his free hand and shows it to Jonghyun.

“It’s got a cock ring attached,” he says. “That’s pretty hot.” He’s never had a vibrating cock ring before. He bet Gwi would love making him all wiggly with it. Jonghyun hums again, reading the settings on the back.

“It doesn’t vibrate that strong, though,” he says. Minho hums, taking it back to look himself. Dang. He’s not sensitive enough for weak baby vibrations. They just make him feel weird and numb and disappointed. He puts it back with a sigh and gently nudges Jonghyun deeper into the sex store.

He’s having fun; he’s glad Jonghyun came with him today. He crumbles when he’s at the mall on his own because it feels like everyone would stare at him as he looked through sex toys. With Jonghyun, it’s easy to focus on him instead of what everyone else might be thinking. And even if he does think about other people’s thoughts, then he’s sure that they just see two bros having a nice time together. It’s chill.

He’s grinning and jiggling a fake jelly boobie at the end of a shelf when Jonghyun gasps softly and starts papping all over his arm.

“Choi, Choi, look look look,” he says. Minho turns and looks; Jonghyun has a long box in his hands and his eyes are wide and bright  as he bounces up and down on his toes. “It’s like twenty-four inches and it’s the same girth for the whole thing, oh my god,” he hisses. “You gotta test this with me later, oh my god, please.” He keeps bouncing; Minho puts his hand on the box to steady it and actually read what it is.

“Lovebunny silicone double up–oh,” he says. It’s just a double ended dildo. He curves his lips into his favored diagonal line of disapproval and lifts his eyebrows at Jonghyun.

“We’re here to get stuff for our doms to use on us?” he says. Not for them to play with together. They had a goal when they came in here today and they can’t get distracted. The last time they got distracted they wound up buying a full set of inflatable dildos that felt weird for both of them and neither of them have ever used since.

“Okay, well, some of us have two holes down there, Choi,” Jonghyun says. He pokes Minho with the end of the box and Minho knows for a fact that if he was holding a display dildo instead, he would have poked him with the head of a rubbery fake penis. Minho rolls his eyes and flaps the box away.

“Yeah, but, can you even do that with these?” he asks. He puts his ice cream down again, tugs the box out of Jonghyun’s hands, and just looks at the picture. It looks like just a straight dildo, neon pink, thick heads, veiny details. “Are they that bendy?” he asks. In his experience dildos aren’t that bendy.

“If they’re good they are,” Jonghyun says, snatching the box back and hugging it protectively to his chest. “This is a good brand, I’m sure it is. And besides, it’s  _two feet long_ , Choi. You can bend two feet of dick enough to get in both holes easy.”

“I still feel like it would flop out,” Minho says. His experience with dildos is that they just flop out a lot. He feels like a double ended dildo bent so much would be, like, double floppy.

“They stay in if your big strong honey bunny is holding them in,” Jonghyun smiles. He twirls on one foot and clasps his hands under his chin and flutters his eyelashes all pretty, the dreamiest look in his eyes as he bites his lip. Minho just looks at him for a moment. He can practically see the heart and flower emojis floating over his head.

“Does Jinki know you call him that?” he asks.

“Does Gwi know you call her Assblaster 9000?” Jonghyun asks back, quick as lightning. Minho scoffs, scoffs again, grabs his ice cream and turns to walk down another aisle, shaking his head and scoffing a third time. Absurd and preposterous and completely off topic.

“That was one time,” he says over his shoulder. Jonghyun jogs to catch up with him, box cradled in his hands and grin wide on his face.

“Uh huh,” he says.

~

Minho is glad that he’s not sensitive enough to register soft touches, because if he was, the amount of time Jonghyun has spent struggling with this would definitely have made him nut already. The new vibrator set on full blast inside of his booty is keeping him hard, but only barely as time stretches on. He leans back lazily on his hands, legs sprawled out enough for Jonghyun to kneel in between them, and grows ever more amused as Jonghyun’s fingers fumble to tie the silky purple ribbon around his dick.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” he asks, nudging Jonghyun’s calf with his heel. Jonghyun glances up to huff and shoot him a glare. In doing so, one end of the ribbon slips from his fingers and unravels the last clumsy loop he almost had tied. His look of incredulous betrayal at his own hands has Minho bursting into laughter immediately after; he brings his hands up to cover his face as he falls to his side and shakes with the force of it all.

“Okay, well, fucko,” Jonghyun says loudly. “If you’re gonna be a _weenus_  about it.” He kicks Minho’s knee, but even without looking Minho could tell it was an accidental bump. He forces his laughter down enough to peep at Jonghyun through his fingers. Jonghyun’s crossed himself up into a grumpy little pretzel on the bed, pout out in full strength and nose and eyebrows all scrunched up. It’s an adorable look, really, with his half undone plaid buttonup and lacy crotchless undies peeking out from under.

More laughter rises from Minho’s chest but he pushes himself up enough to flop on Jonghyun’s side and wrap his arms around him.

“No, no, no, I’m sorry, you’re doing so well,” he giggles. He smushes their cheeks together and wiggles Jonghyun back and forth gently because he knows how much Jonghyun loves wiggling. “Try again, please, you were starting to get the hang of it.” He really was; he had two whole pretty knots done up Minho’s shaft, not including the cute little bow around his balls. He only needed a few more graceful loops until he would have gotten to the head and tied another pretty bow. “It takes Gwi a minute too, whenever she does it,” Minho adds encouragingly.

“Really?” Jonghyun asks. He turns to gently bump his forehead against Minho’s temple, eyes round and hopeful. Minho nods.

“Yeah,” he says. He doesn’t mention that the reason it takes Gwiboon a while to lace his dick up all pretty is because she just likes to draw it out on purpose. Jonghyun smiles the tiniest little smile and wiggles with him for a second before gently pushing away.

“Okay, yeah, okay,” he grins. “Gimmie that dick.” He lifts his hands and wiggles his fingers eagerly, tongue between his teeth. Minho bubbles into giggles again, but sits back up and spreads his legs. He also feels around for the remote to the vibrator to turn it up another notch, just in case.

“After you finish this then it’ll be your turn for a little bit,” he hums when he sets it down. Jonghyun scoots closer and bends a little to focus on his dick so Minho sifts his fingers through his hair and scritches at his undercut to make him scrunch. “Gonna play with your new toy,” he says. “Push it right into your ass, nice and slow…. See if it really is bendy enough to fuck your cunt too. Maybe it’s even bendy enough to fill your ass up double, stretch you wide open, spread you apart.”

Jonghyun’s fingers fumble on his dick again, but this time Minho is pretty sure it’s not because of his clumsiness. He smirks, proud of himself, as Jonghyun shifts his hips uncomfortably, presses his thighs together.

“Maybe you’ll take it so far up your ass it won’t even be able to  _reach_  your pretty cunt,” he says. At that, Jonghyun gives up on tying the ribbon and just puts his hands on Minho’s thighs to steady himself, breaths heavy. He swallows thickly and looks up at Minho through his lashes.

“Okay,” he says, and even his voice is shaky. “Have you been practising or what, because you sounded so much like Jinki there.” His fingers press into Minho’s thighs, hips rocking against nothing, and Minho can practically feel the smugness growing inside of him.

“I have been, actually,” he grins. “The voice and tone, at least,” he adds with a shrug. He doesn’t know how to suggest and word all the free use exhibitiony shit Jonghyun is into, but he at least knows how to make his voice honey smooth and talk about filling Jonghyun up so full he almost can’t take it. It’s fun, to be able to make someone all wiggly and breathless with just a few words. He’s not a dom by any stretch of the imagination, but still. He gets the appeal.

“Gosh, that’s so unfair,” Jonghyun whispers. “I don’t spend enough time watching Gwi dom you to be able to imitate her, fuck.” He looks back to Minho’s dick with a sad little pout. Minho chuckles fondly and leans forward to press a soft kissie to his nose.

“I’ll ask her to set up a playdate for us or something when she gets back,” he promises. Jonghyun wiggles happily and smooches his cheek back.

~

Minho feels warm and hazy and tingly all over, dazed and floaty and limp, blissed out of his brain and fucked out of his soul. He thinks it was five minutes ago that Gwiboon finally let him nut, but it might have also been an hour or two ago. It always takes him a while to un dissociate and come back to himself after being edged for so long. It would probably go quicker if he opened his eyes, but he doesn’t really want it to go quicker.

Something soft touches his cheek, and then his chest and stomach and knees, and then he stops feeling floaty. He concludes that it must have only been a few minutes because he knows that she wouldn’t have kept him suspended for too long after a scene. Something about it being bad for his circulation to be held up by rope and ribbons for too long.

He nuzzles into the soft pillows, inhaling the scent of soft lavender and lemon, and wiggles his body to get comfy even with his wrists still tied to his knees. The soft purple silk that drapes and crosses over his torso in a pretty pattern gets a little scrunched up under him, but that’s fine. They have an ironing board.

Large, warm hands smooth over his back, over the silk, over his skin, up his neck, into his hair. Minho hums happily as Gwiboon fluffs out his sweaty strands for him. She leans down to press a kiss behind his ear.

“Want me to undo you now or later, pretty?” she asks. Minho flushes happily at the soft words and the flattery. He’s so easy and melty when he’s just had an orgasm.

“Mmmm, later,” he says. His voice is a lazy slur, his tongue feels thick in his mouth. He swallows and snuggles more into the pillows. “I like. Ribbons,” he mumbles. He likes them a lot. He likes how soft they are, how they hold him in place on his knees so he doesn’t have to, how they make him look like a pretty wrapped present. “Like a birthday,” he sighs happily. Gwi chuckles but also runs her hand down his neck again and massages his shoulders.

“I’ll go start a bath then,” she says. “Want an arm free?” She slips one hand down to play with the silk binding his right arm to his right knee. Minho hums, brain working to make those words make sense and then process the request. It takes him a minute, but eventually, he nods.

“Yes please,” he whispers. An arm free is nice. He can pet his own hair while Gwiboon is gone. Gwiboon sets to work untying his arm immediately, plucking the knot apart and dragging the cool silk over his warm skin. When his hand is free, Gwiboon takes his arm and stretches it, rubs little circles all over, bends it up and down for him to soothe his muscles and get his blood flowing again. When she’s done, Minho slides his hand up the bed and wiggles it under his pillow with a happy sigh. Comfy. “Thanks, Boonie,” he murmurs.

“Mmhmm,” Gwi hums back. “I’ll be back.” She pecks his cheek and he feels her leave the bed. A second or an hour later, he hears the bath start running in the bathroom. Minho sighs slowly again and does his best to melt into the blankets. He loves being dommed. So much.

He’s not sure how long he just lies there feeling like a fuzzy towel fresh out of the dryer, but eventually, a soft vibration by his hand catches his attention. He scrunches his eyes and feels around under the pillow until he finds his phone. Pulling it out, he blearily cracks open his eyes to undo his lockscreen and then look at the notification.

It’s a text message; from Jonghyun. He hums, clumsily poking open the message to read it.

Or, look at it, he guesses, when he opens the app and is immediately greeted by a picture. Rubbing his face into the pillow, he blinks at his phone and tries really hard to focus and make the image make sense.

There’s Jonghyun; yes, good. Jonghyun, on his back, on his bed. Jonghyun on his back on his bed with his leggies all spread open, just like Minho’s, except Jonghyun is just holding his knees instead of having them held open for him by soft pretty silk.

What _is_  being held for Jonghyun is the giant neon pink double ended dildo he bought the other day, bent in the middle with each end going into a different hole. Minho is fairly certain that it’s Jinki holding it in for him. Another message pops up after that that’s just a flexing emoji, a honey emoji, and a bunny emoji. Minho feels the slackest, laziest little smile pull up his lips. He bets Jonghyun told Jinki to put those emojis there.

“What’s that?” Gwiboon’s voice asks, soft and curious. She’s back on the bed next to Minho, hands rubbing at his waist. Minho lazily lifts his phone to show her.

“Jongie’s playing with his new toys too,” he says.

“Oh, neat,” Gwiboon says. She pokes Minho’s phone to make the picture bigger with a fond smile. “Want me to send him a picture back so you two can be twinsies?” She puts her finger on top of Minho’s phone and jiggles it in question. Minho gasps softly. That would be so cute.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah.” He wiggles, trying to roll over to his back, and then gives up very quickly. He’s still a limp and boneless noodle. “Flip me over,” he mumbles. Gwiboon snorts but does so, rolling him carefully to his back. Minho wiggles to get comfortable, legs still held open, one wrist attached to a knee, the other draped lazily on the pillow above his mussed hair. His ween softened a while ago, but the new purple silk ribbon is still tied pretty around it and he’s sure his bootyhole looks amazing as well. Gwi reaches over to fix some of the ribbons over his chest and stomach before she stands back and takes the picture. Minho hopes his smile looks just as lazy and content as he feels.

Gwiboon unties him after that, shushing his pouts with pokes to his tummy as she gently pulls apart the knots and rubs feeling back into his legs and other arm. She’s working the knots over his tummy open when Jonghyun texts back; Minho lets her check the message for him because he’s still feeling lazy and boneless.

“What,” Gwiboon says slowly. She pauses to frown at the phone and then holds it out to Minho. “What the fuck does this mean?” she asks, confused. Minho reaches for it with a weak hand and peeps blearily at the message. It’s the peach emoji, the water gun emoji, and “9000.”

It takes Minho a minute, but once it clicks in his brain, he covers his face and giggles until Gwiboon stops trying to figure it out and doesn’t stop giggling until he’s being lowered into his nice warm bubble bath.

**Author's Note:**

> #listen jongho being the Subbiest subs that like to try to imitate each others doms for funsies  
> #is Important  
> #[[vine voice]] two bros chillin in a sex store five feet apart cause they’re bickering over what toys their doms would like better  
> #jong gets the Big Gorl and also goes back and grabs the plug bc he just wants another plug  
> #choi gets the fancy soft silk ribbons nd the vibe with the cock ring nd some heat up lube and some dick shaped straws  
> #bc he thinks theyre funny  
> #nd they wanna go to the hello kitty store after but u cant just walk into the hello kitty store with a two foot long double ended dildo  
> #so they go to like sears first and buy some pants and put their sex store bag inside of the sears bag  
> #and then go get some cute hello kitty shit  
> #nd then they wander around for a while nd get food nd go home nd Fricc each other with their new toys  
> #ud think jong wouldnt have to tie minhos ween up for them to frick bc its just an aesthetic thing that minkey like  
> #but minkey hve been doin it for so long that minho like Needs his ween laced up all pretty to be able to nut lmao  
> #he can do it himself but jong Insisted nd like who is he to deny jong some struggling nd pouting


End file.
